


When You Smile

by SilverLynxx



Series: Rush Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: F3 Years, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLynxx/pseuds/SilverLynxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where many faces had come, gone, and blurred with time, and despite them only seeing each other during races, Niki’s remained as clear in James’ mind as if he and his ridiculous teeth were stood slap-bang in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [Wsjessiel](http://www.wsjessiel.tumblr.com) & a nice Anon on tumblr from this list; ([X](http://silverlynxcat.tumblr.com/post/100424460885/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-quote-and-ill-write-you-a))

James hasn’t really known Niki that long when he realises he has a bit of a _thing_ for him. But in his defence, Andreas Nikolaus Lauda is something else; like no one the Brit has ever encountered before in his long list of friends, enemies, lovers, and acquaintances. Where many faces had come, gone, and blurred with time, and despite them only seeing each other during races, Niki’s remained as clear in James’ mind as if he and his ridiculous teeth were stood slap-bang in front of him.

As it was, that was almost the case. Sitting on the back of the Austrian’s trailer and idling kicking his feet like a child, he watches as Niki stands over his drive with his hands on his hips and his mouth drawn in a frown as he speaks with his mechanic. The words are indiscernible over the noise of the surrounding activity and the light rainfall, but James gathers it isn’t great from Niki’s sharp gestures and the way the mechanic is shaking his head.  

He’s distractedly musing over Niki’s other quirks when he realises the man is striding through the drizzle towards him, his face pinched with whatever bad news had been delivered. Nothing is said once he reaches James; rather Niki just leans against the trailer next to where the blond is sitting, and tilts his head back with a huff to stare unseeingly across the wet field that serves as the prestigious F3 paddock.

James is fine with that, because he likes the idea of them being comfortable enough with each other to share an easy silence - or maybe the hard ass just doesn’t give a shit, - either way, it makes James smile to himself as he openly ogles the younger man’s profile, taking in his creased forehead from where he’s deep in thought, and following the slope of his pointed nose down to where his lips are pressed together in a firm line over his signature overbite.

Cocking his head, James stares more intently upon realising something isn’t quite right, but he’s unable to put his finger on it. Although it appears he stares a fraction too long when Niki glances at him and impulsively straightens when he finds himself being so thoroughly scrutinised.

“What are you staring at?”

James’ squints thoughtfully, then his eyebrows shoot up as it hits him. “I prefer you smiling, Ratty,” he says suddenly. Niki stares at him blankly before his brow furrows in a rather adorable expression of befuddlement.

“What?”

“I like when you _smile_ ,” he says more slowly, still with a charming grin which only gets broader when Niki’s face goes slack with further confusion before his comment seems to finally sink in.

“Shut up you asshole!” he barks, crossing his arms and looking pointedly in the opposite direction with cheeks that look suspiciously pink. James laughs long and loud, and most certainly does _not_ feel a flutter in his chest when he sees a flash of ratty teeth as Niki tries to hide his smile.


End file.
